heavens comming again
by xalmostxfamousx
Summary: the world was ending again spike got the sanchu instead of angel and buffy and the rest of the scoobies came to L.A. to help they stoped it from ending and while Spike and Buffy were driving there was an accident more into detail in further chapters first
1. Default Chapter

hey everyone i had this idea while listening to this song by Wakefield get ready to grab  
  
a tissue cause i cried just listening to the song u should really listen to it to get the full effect from the story  
  
disclaimer - i do not own the characters from btvs and i do not own the song heavens coming by Wakefield  
  
well on wit it  
  
the song will be showed by **  
  
heavens coming  
  
I remember the first time I ever laid my eyes on her. She was amazing there was something about her I just could never figure out I taped her studied her and I could never best her she was my equal she was amazing she was the slayer. I loved her with everything I was everything that's left of me I died for her, and what do I have to show from it nothing absolutely nothing, but a memory and its all my fault. It was only a week ago but it seems so long ago since I've seen her face.  
  
**I've never met someone quite like you, sorry for what I've done and put you through we were together that night when it all went wrong heavens coming**  
  
We were driving from the law firm wolfram and hart that angel now runs. I stayed there and tried to help the ponce run things cause god knows he could never do it himself. The world was on the verge of ending.again. Finally with little hope left Buffy and the scoobies came. Me and angel were fighting to get to the sanchu that we really didn't need to fight for it went to who it belonged..me. I got it I don't know why I knew I never really deserved it but I got it. Maybe all along it had somthin to do with Buffy maybe I don't know. I didn't care all I knew I was that she was there with me. The world was saved for now. And that was all that mattered. She moved over and put her hand in mine and I gave her hand a squeeze everything was perfect maybe we could have had a family I could have been a husband..a dad. I could have done a lot then it happened the wheel slipped form my hands I don't know how but it did...  
  
**she moves over and slides her hand in mine the wheel slips as we cross the double lines we were together that night when it all went wrong heavens coming**  
  
They tell me not to cry but how, how can I not. Its all my fault if only........ I have to stop saying that. There is no if only it happened and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
**don't cry tonight (don cry tonight) I know that it will be all right don't cry tonight ( don't cry tonight) your still with me*  
  
We finally made it to the other side of the road. I saw her next to me. She was fine. And I breathed a sigh of relief. But then I heard her scream it was another car. It was coming toward us fast and I didn't know what to do. I held her and braced my self for it ....... and then it hit ....on her side. My car was pushed further down the side of the road and then it went dark...  
  
**we finally came to a stop on the other side you were still in the car but where was I somebody wake me up I swear I must be dreaming this cant be happening I feel her screaming in the end**  
  
I woke up hearing the sirens coming closer, and I saw her lying on the seat. I was thrown from the car but for the most ok I still had all the strength and healing powers of a vamp. There was so much blood. Her legs crushed from the impact and her head was bloody from glass from the window. Got to the drivers side and got in and I laid her head on my lap and brushed the hair out of her face. I saw she was still breathing as my tears fell on her face. She opened her eyes and gave me a week smile "hey". She said as she looked up into my eyes. "Buffy it will be all right there coming you will be ok I promise." I said to her but she looked up at me and shook her head "Spike it's to late." She told me " No Buffy no its not." I said as tears were coming even harder now. "God Buffy I can't lose you again not again I lost you twice I cant live without you we can finally really be together I love you I'm nothing without you." "Spike I'm sorry I love you William. With that she breathed her last breath and died right there in my arms. No she can't die not again not like this not in a stupid car accident something that could have easily been avoided this cant happen.  
  
**don't cry tonight (don cry tonight) i know that it will be all right don't cry tonight ( don't cry tonight) your still with me ( your still with me )  
  
I bolt awake trying to breath. Had another dream. I was holding her in my arms and then she looks up at me bloodied and says you let me die. You let me go. I have this dream a lot, but not all are bad some are of better times if we really had a lot we were suppose to make them. I walk to where her grave is. And trace the name. I can't help but get choked up break down and cry. She was everything I held her in my arms and watched her die. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry please forgive me please just give her back." The powers must really love screwing with ole Spike finally give me happiness make me human let me be with Buffy let her love me then they take it away from me. I guess I have to move on. I mean what else is there to do. I don't want Willow bringing her back again no I cant watch her go through what she went through last time, Die....I can't she wouldn't want it. But I'll never be the same. I'm just this shell of who I use to be. She was apart of me and now...now she's gone.  
  
**I cant breath ( i cant breath ) I still feel your arms around me in my dreams ( in my dreams ) still with me......... now I'm older still lonely but your by my side I cant help but get choked up break down and cry held your last breath in my hands but I let it go god forgive me*  
  
**don't cry tonight (don cry tonight) I know that it will be all right don't cry tonight ( don't cry tonight) your still with me ( your still with me )  
  
ok tell me what you think and if I should continue with this story I have some ideas I just need some support from u readers so please r/r 


	2. i wake up

Well someone gave me a random review and I decided to bring this back .. but ill only continue when I get reviews I want to know people are reading this …

This chapter will just kind of tell whats been happening since the accident but the story will really begin in chapter 3

I don't own BTVS

"Spike are you driving me to school today?" Dawn came tumbling down the stairs and went straight for the fridge. She looked at me still waiting for the answer. I just handed her the keys I won't need them. "Yea! Thanks spike." and with that she ran out the door and went to school. I can't help but marvel at the young women she is turning into she has her sister's spirit. Things have been pretty quiet we came back to Sunnydale after Buffy …. After she died. The hell mouth is closed now every once in a while a vamp will come into town but we handle it. I've been staying with Dawn, she would have had it no other way. Xander is a cook now when he came back he got a job at a restaurant and now he's one of the head cooks. We don't really fight anymore, there's not much reason to. Willow continues running the magic shop, it works a lot better without anything crashing through its walls.

I walk outside taking the familiar rout, it's a bright April morning this is one thing ill never get sick of since getting the Shanshu is the sun. I walk through the iron gates and breath in the sent of the new blooming flowers. Then I smell something I cant quite place something I know something from the past. I drive it away. I walk over to her grave. "Hey Goldielocks" I stand there a while just taking everything in. there it is again that smell. I know it but its so faint. I open my eyes and could swear someone else is here. I turn, and there's no one ……only me. I'm going crazy that's it I'm just going off the edge. I turn to leave and I could swear I hear someone calling my name but I continue with the fact that if I don't go soon I will just go completely over the edge.

I walk back to the house that I stood out of so many nights and just looked at it for a few minutes wondering how I got her. Me? Spike, William the Bloody. I don't know but this is my life now.


	3. i see you

Well I got reviews and I'm going to continue….

I don't own BTVS

This chapter is again short but I'm trying to set everything up for the story I promise the next one will be longer RR

Chapter 3

She watched him walk home again….he's so unhappy … I miss him so much she felt something on her shoulder and turned to a man with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes he was tall about 6 foot 2 inches well built. His name was David he was one of the powers. She looked up at him while he waited for his answer. "You can go back. I told you, you have a choice." He said looking down on this small blond girl with more strength them most of the powers. "I know that I have a choice but what's the catch what am I giving up? What am I losing?" She's done this before she knows there must be something. "The only thing you give up is being here, being free from all the pain you will go through down there." "He wont be hurt, you wont take it away from him will you." She said. "No he's earned everything he's gotten he was never meant for a vampire he always had a greater purpose he just needed to get there" He watched her deciding knowing her answer long before the conversation. She looked up at him and he nodded. "Close your eyes." She did as he said and he began a chant in witch she could not understand. Suddenly everything went white.


	4. forever's not so far

Ok im sry I know its been forever but our musical just ended so hopefully updates will come pretty often from now on …..

I do now own BTVS

The dust fell to the ground that was the fifth vamp he killed that night. He could not understand what was happening. It had been so quiet and then all of a sudden it was like they were being ambushed. He sent dawn to the magic shop so willow could try to figure out what the hell was going on.

"What is that?" There was that smell again. "I know I know that smell. God Im going insane." He began to walk home and it just got stronger and stronger. He walked by that familiar grave and that was it that was when he knew…… it was her. "Vanilla." He said it in a whisper. "Why?" he thought out loud why would the fates do this to him why were they making him crazy. He did everything to get his redemption and for what, to live a life alone.

He was about to walk away and then he saw a figure on the ground by her grave. It was a small blonde woman taking shallow breaths like she had been hurt or wounded … or sleeping. "Why would a girl be sleeping here?" He walked over and got this strong familiar feeling rush through him. "No it cant be don't fool yourself Spike." He brushed the hair out of her face and fell back to the ground. "Buffy? ……" No response.

He moved over to her and pulled her head in his lap and brushed the hair completely away from her face. He studied her making sure she was real that it was her. "Buffy?" It came out so unsure and shaky.

Then she opened her eyes. Blue met hazel and for one split second it felt like the world stopped for him. "Hello stranger." She said with a small smile before her eyes closed once more and she was unconscious. Spike didn't realize he had a tear run out his eye he held her close to him. Buffy was back ……. Again.


End file.
